Electric vehicles are vehicles that use one or more electric motors for propulsion of the vehicle. The electric motors are powered by rechargeable batteries on-board the vehicle. Because electric vehicles are powered by on-board batteries, their driving range is limited by the amount of charge in their batteries. When a vehicle's batteries get low on charge, the vehicle can be recharged at a charging station. However, currently there is a limited number of charging stations for electric vehicles. The embodiments described herein show an improved methodology to identify charging location and to route a vehicle to a charging station.
The figures depict various embodiments of the present embodiments for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the embodiments described herein.